A Female Problem
by Anime4life5
Summary: The Allies and Axis are fighting again. What happens when England decides to use his magic. What could go wrong? Nothing but the Axis turning into females. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Prologue to remember..**_

The Axis were currently on the sandy beach, where they had been living for the last couple of months.

Suddenly the 5 allies appeared above them.

Italy, Japan and Germany all jumped up, pulling out a gun, katana and a white flag.

"Listen to me in my big hero voice! China! I choose you!" China jumped from the rocky ledge, swinging his wok and ladle.

First hitting and knocking Japan over then doing the same to Germany.

As Italy rambled on, the rest of the Allies jumped from the ledge.

"We've captured the Axis Powers!" America laughed loudly.

Germany and Japan stood back up and raised their weapons.

"Not this time!" Germany growled.

Italy nervously raised his white flag. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Can we bash their faces in now?" Russia asked unnerving a few nations.

"Attack plan Alpha everyon-" America was interrupted by loud and evil sounding cackling.

England was wearing his long black cloak, the hood shadowing most of his face.

"Let's see if you can escape this time" England raised his right hand, showcasing a black wand with a star on the end.

As he started to chant in Latin, Italy let out a scream and Japan and Germany looked totally confused.

America, France, China and Russia shared confused expressions as well.

"Angleterre. What are you doing?" France asked, but was barely heard over how loud England's chanting had got.

As the last word left his lips, his wand started to shine and it released 3 beams of light, each beam hitting a member of the Axis.

Germany, Italy and Japan all had looks of horror on their faces and once the light died, all 3 collapsed into the sand.

The Allies, except England, mouths and eyes were wide, whilst England looked slightly uncertain.

"What did you do?!" America exclaimed.

"Uh... I hope that was the right spell" England muttered.

The others face palmed before approaching the Axis.

"Mon petit Italy" France exclaimed walking closer to Italy.

"We can't just leave them here, looks like we'll have to carry them back to our camp!" America stated, receiving strange looks.

"Why? They are the enemy da?"

"Exactly what Russia said?!" England added.

America just ignored them and picked up Japan and walked back to the Allies camp.

France then picked up Italy, and followed America.

"Well Russia... could you take Germany?" England asked.

Russia didn't say anything but picked up and carried the German anyway.

* * *

When Japan, Italy and Germany were safely inside a tent, the Allies went to another tent.

"So what kinda spell was it that ya did?" America asked with his mouthful.

England just groaned in annoyance, "I said I don't know! And it's 'kind of' and 'you'!"

"Something seemed different" France explained.

"I know right! I had that same feeling whilst carrying Japan" America explained.

A loud scream silenced them.

"That sounded like Italy!"

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter for this story, tell me what you think so far? And what might happen?**

 ****

 **-Ella out/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Speechless...**_

The Allies ran out of the tent and towards where they heard the scream.

A female that looked like an exact copy of Italy stood in front of the tent the Axis were in.

She had long, wavy, reddish brown hair, with a curl on the left side. She was slightly shorter than Italy's normal height.

The Allies looked at the Italy look-alike questioningly.

"Ve~ What happened to me? Why am I a girl?!" She panicked.

Realisation struck the 5 nations that stood in front of her, like a tonne of bricks.

"... Italy?" America asked.

"Si, what?" she asked.

The Allies were horrified.

"Bloody hell" England muttered.

America, France, China, Russia and then England noticed what Italy was wearing.

Luckily the long sleeved black shirt was covering her chest, barely though, and the yellow shorts were starting to slip down.

Italy suddenly noticed the 5 nations staring at her and her facial expression turned to a rare scowl.

"Ve- are you being pervs?!" Italy's eyes then opened revealing honey golden eyes.

America and the others were shocked and horrified, and all turned their heads when Italy called them out.

"Italy, how about you come with big brother France and we find you something proper to wear?" France suggested.

"Sure!" Italy smiled once more, but her eyes stayed open, as she followed after France.

After the 2 nations had disappeared England wiped the sweat off of his brows, "I was not expecting that" he stated.

"I didn't know Italy could make such a face aru" China said.

"Neither!" America added.

Suddenly Italy screamed once more, just more angry sounding this time, making all the Allies heads look up to see herwearing a fashionable tan uniform with long black socks and brown shoes, black gloves, a black tie and belt as well. Italy was dragging France behind her, America and England's jaws dropped.

"France?" England asked.

"... Oui?"

"Uh... what happened?"

"He groped me! So I punched him ve-!" Shestated and let the French nation's collar go.

France was weeping about his nose being 'ruined'.

"Italy? Is that you?" Japan left the tent cautiously.

"Japan?!"

Japan was wearing the white uniform that seemed way to big now and her black hair was shoulder length.

"W-what happened here? Why are we all female?" Japan sounded nervous and looked it too.

"It was his fault" Italy stated pointing at England.

England in turn, turned red and America laughed until another female left the tent.

"Germany?!"

Germany didn't look much different. Her hair was a little longer and her singlet was a nice fit. The army pants were loose though.

Germany just glared daggers at England.

"You idiot!"

"Ve- I agree" Italy spoke up.

"Wait Italy? Why are you wearing that?" Germany stared at Italy in surprise.

"Big brother France got it for me. I'll show you" Italy then walked off holding onto both Japan and Germany's hands.

"What are we going to do?" England moaned.

"My beautiful nose" France cried.

"Hahahahahaha" America laughed.

* * *

After Japan and Germany had gotten clothes, Japan a pink and purple kimono and Germany a black tank top and dark green army pants and the same coloured overcoat, the Allies and the Axis sat around a table.

Italy now had her hair tied up. America had a black ribbon and tied her hair up.

Japan also had a beautiful pink flower in her hair from England.

"Well what are we going to do about this mess?" Germany asked in a sarcastic sort of way.

When no one replied she continued, "And did you forget that we have a world meeting in 2 days time" at that everyone froze.

"I'm guessing not" she sighed.

"It's not a problem Germany" Italy stated and they looked at her in confusion, "It's England's fault remember?" England let his head drop to the table in shame.

"I didn't know it would turn you into bloody girls!" He retorted.

Germany and Japan were surprised with how Italy was acting and that her eyes were actually open, but were impressed all the same.

"Ve- I'm hungry, can we eat pizza?" Italy asked.

"Fine, wait what? No pasta?" Germany was shocked as were most.

"Nope" Italy giggled and France started rambling about how cute she was whilst America laughed, "Sure dudette! Pizza it is!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. It may be awhile before I update again so I'm posting this now.**  
 **What did you think? Was it good?**

 **Ok! Now I need to ask a question? I'm going to do a few pairings because why not, but I've never written romance stuff before so I'm sorry if it's horrible.**

 ****

 **Who do you ship? Tell me some ships that I could put in the book.**

 **Please don't ask for GerIta though.**

 ****

 **Bye now!**


End file.
